1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switcher apparatus that outputs video signals selectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic equipment is known to operate on the so-called dual operation method that involves furnishing two units of the same component for backup purposes. For example, a main power unit and sub power unit are provided, the sub power unit taking over the main power unit in case the latter fails.
One disadvantage of this prior art method is that once the backup unit takes over, there is no other unit that can take over the sole currently operating unit if the latter should fail. Additional measures to counter such contingencies have been insufficient so far.